My Pride And Joy
by HelenaKennedy
Summary: In a tight situation, Leon S. Kennedy will do anything it takes to keep his loved ones safe. Even if that means willing to sacrifice his own life. A one-shot.


A one-shot I've been thinking about for a while. At first I didn't really know if I should write this down but I'm doing it anyway. Be cautious, this might suck. This also might confuse you for a second but wait until the end. It'll all get clear.

Here's to Helena and Leon.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all of its characters in this fanfiction belong to Capcom besides the ones I've made up.

* * *

Leon's eyelids felt heavy. They struggled readjusting to the big bright light shining right onto him.

"Ah, Kennedy. I've see you have woken up." The voice Leon despised came out of nowhere. It took him then to realize his arms were tied up to his back, tightly against the wooden chair. "Where the hell am I?" Leon yelled to David Kudrow who came closer to him.

David Kudrow was by far one of the sickest men on this planet. Leon was sent to Australia to find out about this his secret plans involving B.O.W's. He didn't go alone, Claire went with him as his partner for back up but she was nowhere to be seen. David must have gotten her too when they were trying to hack his computer but were caught and suddenly knocked out by his men.

David smiled evilly and looked at Leon through his dark shades. "That doesn't really matter Leon. But I do want to know why you were in my lab." He slowly walked around Leon who never stoped glaring at him.

"You know damn why. You are trying to take over the world with the new X-virus and I am not letting that happen." Leon said and he suddenly noticed his legs weren't tied up but they were of no use.

"Terrific plan, isn't it? Too bad I am missing one ingredient and that is the actual X-virus. Now where is it Leon? I knew you took all the data." David said as he stopped walking and settled behind Leon. His hands were intertwined and his head was held high.

"Where is Claire?" Leon said, ignoring David's question. "You mean your little friend? We took care of her, don't worry." David answered, smirking.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Leon yelled again and David sighed. "If you're not answering Kennedy, than neither am I." David walked back to Leon's front and stared him down. "I'll ask one last time. Where is the data?" He came closer to Leon and crossed his arms. Leon didn't answer and simply ignored his question, staying silent. Seconds turned into minutes and David sighed again.

"If you don't answer me, I might have to threaten you with something that is very dear to you." David turned his back to Leon and walked over to a wall and leaned against it. Leon rolled his eyes but still didn't say a word.

"Don't you care about Emma?"

David's voice went deeper and smirked as that was what got through to Leon. His eyes widened and he stared at David in horror. "You asshole! Don't you dare lay a finger on her Kudrow or the last thing left of you will be a forgotten dusk of smoke." Leon yelled angrily but David kept smirking.

_That bastard better not get close to her. _Leon thought.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to her but if you don't give me the location of the hidden data, I'm afraid I will have to silence her. Now you certainly wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" David asked as he kept leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He knew Leon's one weakness and that was Emma. The person he would do anything for.

"So, where is the data?" David asked again. Leon glared daggers at him and he hoped David would drop dead any moment. "I'm not giving you that information."

David's annoyance growed with every second. "Fine, I'll send someone to kill her right now." He started walking away. "Stop!" Leon shouted and the smirk one David's face grew wider. He knew that guy would give in any second, it was just a matter of time.

David walked back to Leon and stood right in front of him. "Give me the information, Leon." David crossed his arms and readjusted his dark glasses.

"I'll give you the damn location, but you'll have to leave Emma alone. Okay?" Leon clarified and looked up at the tall guy.

"Of course, Leon. But you have a choice. You don't give me the information and Emma dies along with you. If you do give me the data, I will leave Emma and everyone else alone. The catch is that if you give me the data, I will still have to kill you. I can't risk you trying to stop my plans." David said, already knowing which answer he will choose.

Leon sighed deeply. He won't even consider the first option. He is willing to give David the power over the X-virus as long as he leaves Emma alone. He will do anything for her.

Anything that it takes to keep her safe.

"You have a deal. The drive with all the data on is hidden in the crashed car next to the facility. It looks wrecked but it really isn't. You'll find it in a small black case under the driver seat." Leon said and exhaled. He knew what was coming next.

David smiled with all his evil glory. "Excellent." He said and suddenly took out a gun from his pocket. Leon showed no fear as David aimed it towards Leon's head. "I will keep my promise, Kennedy. I won't harm Emma and I will even let your little redhead friend go." He said, smirking.

"That won't really be necessary."

A girls voice came out of nowhere and Leon recognized it immediatly. He watched as she knocked out David and she smiled towards the onconscious body lying on the floor. "That's for trying to turn me into a B.O.W bastard. " She exclaimed and crossed her arms.

"Claire! Where did you came from?" Leon asked gratefully. The redhead kept smiling and her head turned upwards and Leon smiled too when he noticed a big hole right above their heads. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Redfield." Leon exhaled and smiled lightly as Claire freed him.

"I know, Leon. But was he really threatening to harm Emma?" She said with disbelief. "Yes. It was either her or me. Of course I chose her." Leon answered and he laughed when Claire yelled _'Mentally disturbed asshole' _to Kudrows body.

Her eyes suddenly widened with horror. "Shit. Leon we have five minutes to get out of here before this whole facility blows up. I placed a bomb in the center with Hunnigan's approvement." She said.

They both ran away as quick as they could.

Dead bodies were everywhere and Leon knew it was probably Claire's work. "Two more minutes." She said and they ran even harder, dodging all the obstacles. They quickly ran out the back door and jumped in the car Leon mentioned. Claire decided to drive because of Leon's lack of knowing how to control vehicles. She sped up and the big explosion was visible through the side windows.

"Thank god the X-virus didn't get exposed, or else we'd be in a hell lot of more trouble." Claire chuckled and Leon nodded.

"I just can't wait to be back home." He told her and Claire smiled. "That makes the two of us."

* * *

Leon grinned as the plane landed. Claire and Leon stepped out to be greeted by Hunnigan and a few more agents. They handed over the data and Hunnigan made sure it got destroyed ASAP.

"Nice to work with you again Leon." Claire smiled and straightened her ponytail. "You too Claire." He said and they hugged briefly before Claire went back to talk to Hunnigan.

Leon heard small footsteps running and turned around, smiling widely.

"Daddy, Daddy!" She yelled and jumped into Leon's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, not wanting to let her go. "Daddy, I missed you. Please never go away again." The little four year old begged her father and he smiled, stroking her soft and silky light brown hair. "I promise, Emma. I will always be here for you."

"Leon." Another voice he was desperate to hear came closer. Leon set down his daughter, only to look into the eyes of the woman he loved. "Helena." He said.

Leon tucked a strand of hair behind her ear when he was done hugging her and kissed her softly. His hands were rested on her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. There were no words for how much he had missed her.

They pulled away and Leon looked with adoration at his wife. "I missed you so much. I was really frightened when Hunnigan told me you and Claire couldn't be reached." She said happily because Leon was safe and with her. "I missed you too, Helena. I was trapped by Kudrow but everything is fine now. I love you." Leon told her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. I think Emma missed you most tough." Helena smiled towards her daughter and Leon scooped the little girl back in his arms. "Not as much as I missed her." Leon said to Helena, looking at his daugter as she giggled adorably. Leon thought Emma was the most beautiful and cute little girl he had ever seen. She had light brown hair with loose curls that reached her shoulder. Emma got her mom's gorgeous features and her dad's bright blue eyes.

"Let's go home." Leon said and walked towards their car, holding Helena's hand and carrying his little Emma.

She really was his pride and joy.


End file.
